Last Meeting
by Ekhary
Summary: [One Shot][AU]¿Qué pasaría si Ed!Pride Bluebird's Illusion conociera a Winry y se enamorara de ella?Sí, sé que soy una sacrílega pero léanlo , no creo que se arrepientan.


¿Qué pasaría si Ed!Pride sí, el de Bluebird's Illusion conociera a Winry y se enamorara de ella?

Sí, sé que soy una sacrílega pero léanlo , no creo que se arrepientan.

Deicado a Hikusa-Rockgirl-X y a Rina chan!

Disclaimer: Ed!Pride y Winry Rockbell no me pertenecen una verdadera lástima hablando de Pride , son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Last Meeting**

By Ekhary

Se inclinó suavemente y su rostro quedó sólo a unos instantes del suyo. Observaba cómo descansaba. Aquella princesa de cuento de hadas de largos cabellos rubios, labios suaves y carnosos, ojos azules, los cuales, ahora se encontraban perdidos en un mar de sueños.

Se había dejado llevar por la primer emoción que sintió al verla recostada en el amplio sillón oscuro de la salita...

Sólo él había perturbado el silencio de la habitación y, cayendo bajo el influjo de una antigua magia se acercó hasta ella con discreción. No quería despertarla, no debía despertarla. Sentía que toda aquella magia desaparecería si se atrevía a perturbar la quietud y tranquilidad en la que ella descansaba.

Cuando llegó junto a ella, sólo la observaba, perdido en sus pensamientos donde la visualizaba sonriéndole con esa cálida sonrisa que sólo ella sabía dedicarle a él. Aquella sonrisa que a veces le hacía perder la concentración. Una parte de él deseaba cada vez más correr hacia ella y llenarla de besos cada vez que veía esa sonrisa en sus labios... esos deliciosos labios carmín que había probado sólo una vez por accidente.

Abrazarla y jamás dejarla ir... ese era uno de los pocos anhelos que se negaba a aceptar. La amaba, como jamás podría entenderlo. Ni él ni ella podrían entender la magnitud de ese sentimiento que ejercía presión en su pecho y que buscaba desesperadamente la forma de salir

Ella se movió un poco... y él retrocedió ¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Por qué aún se torturaba a sí mismo con esa idea? Él jamás podría estar con ella por mucho que llegara a desearlo...

Él jamás podría darle la seguridad de un hogar, el amor de una familia... Pero aún así... si era el momento de despedirse, quería recordarla siempre como la musa de su locura. Aquella magnifica diosa que le hizo perder la razón más de una vez, por la que estuvo dispuesto a todo pero nunca pudo confesárselo.

Volvió a moverse sobre los mullidos cojines del sillón en el que descansaba... sus labios murmuraron algo que sus oídos no pudieron escuchar.

Ahí seguía ella. La magia estaba a punto de romperse. Si todo era un hechizo no quería que terminara pero todo tiene un principio y un fin. Este era el suyo... el principio de una vida lejos de ella y el fin de aquel amor que le profesaba con locura aún cuando jamás se atrevió a decirlo.

Suspiró lentamente, como si el aire de la habitación fuera algo valioso que debía saborear hasta el final. Dando pasos lentos, se acercó de nuevo al sillón y se inclinó nuevamente a escasos centímetros de los labios de ella. Esto era un adiós. El adiós definitivo. Ella no volvería a saber de él... y él moriría por saber de ella, por acercarse a ella... por eso debía renunciar a ella, porque…

Era imposible. Debía renunciar a lo único valioso que había aprendido en su estancia en aquel recinto en el que se aspiraba el aroma de la locura y en el cual ella había sido la única salvación para su alma... si es que residía dentro de él algún pequeño despojo del alma humana que alguna vez poseyó.

Cerró por un instante los ojos y los abrió para contemplar con una nueva fuerza a la dulce dama que era la dueña de sus sueños, que le robaba el aliento y que le hacía desear con todo su ser no ser el monstruo que era. No ser aquel que sólo terminaba con los anhelos y deseos de seres que jamás había llegado a conocer. No quería terminar con los anhelos de ella…

Momentos de divagación. El tiempo se consumía rápidamente. Sin embargo...

Se acercó por fin a los labios de su hermosa musa y los oprimió suavemente contra los suyos... la magia se acabaría... pero aún así no pudo evitarlo esta vez. Sería la primera y la última en invadir el espacio de aquella que le hizo perder la cabeza tantas veces, que le hacía creer que nada era tan malo como parecía.

Un beso que duró una eternidad que fue sólo un instante a su parecer. Sintió que apenas y rozó los labios de su amada... sabía que ella jamás le correspondería, o eso era lo que quería creer. No quería darse falsas esperanzas mientras se alejaba lentamente de sus labios.

La observó por última vez y sonrió para sí con un dejo de dolor.

Esa era la despedida. La magia se había terminado. Debía irse y jamás volver a encontrarse con ella.

Era lo mejor... era lo mejor para ella…pensó en sus adentros mientras se alejaba para siempre del mundo inmerso en locura en el que ella fue su única luz, para hundirse en el mundo de su propia locura y desolación, que debía ocultar bajo el manto de la indiferencia…oculta bajo la máscara de una mirada fría y un rostro inexpresivo...

* * *

N.A: No es muy mi estilo escribir mucho acerca de parejas pero no creo que me haya quedado tan mal aunque, eso lo dejo a su discreción . Dejen reviews y díganme si les gustó o no o si mejor me dedico a otra cosa cofcofcomoaestudiarcofcof 


End file.
